Senior year, The end of the beginning
by EmilieWednesday
Summary: The gang is taking on Senior Year of High School, dealing with love, school, future and friendship. Rated T for partying and mention of sexual content.
1. Chapter 1, Gretchen

_A/N: Welcome to my new story! This is the continuation of What we started together, we'll finish together! This will be written so each chapter focuses on one character, and the story will be split in two parts; First semester and second semester. I hope you like it, and I don't own Recess ofc. Happy reading!_

—

 **Chapter 1, Gretchen**

The moon is shining trough the big window in the second floor bedroom. It's nearly 1am, and tomorrow is the first day of senior year. The auburn haired girl is sitting at the window bench, looking at the dark world outside. Her hair is falling in her eyes again, and she huffs and brushes it away from her face. Her glasses are off for the evening, and she almost feel… normal.

But Gretchen Grundler is not normal. She is the brightest girl at her school, probably even in the state. This is normally not a bad thing, but right now it feels like a huge burden. Because when you're the smartest girl in school, it's also impossible to be one of the really popular kids. She has friends, really amazing friends. But that's not enough right now. She feels awful to think it, but she can't help it. Because if you're not popular yourself, it's not going to be easy to go out with the most popular guy at school.

That's right, this summer Gretchen have been dating Vince LaSalle. _The_ Vince. Captain of the basketball team, tall, handsome, friendly and outgoing. It's no wonder why everyone likes him, really. She get's it, portably more than anyone. This summer has been amazing, mostly thanks to Vince. They've had a lot of fun, and have gotten to know each other in a whole different way. They've been friends since kindergarten, but she never really knew just how much they have in common. This summer have been amazing, really.

But now, summer is over. With that, Gretchen feels like she have to some back to the real world. She hates to admit it, but being with Vince their senior year feels impossible. She has to focus on her studies, nowhere than ever. He needs to get the basket scholarship he's been talking about since middle school. But what she's most nervous about is really how others will react. The nerdy girl with the sports guy? It feels like they could hide away and keep it personal during the summer, but that is going away now.

Gretchen sighs deeply. She really has to concentrate on not to cry. She knew what she had to do tomorrow. It was all just so fucked up, but she felt this was the right thing to do for know. She get's up from the window and moves on to the bed, getting under the covers, and tries to get some sleep before the long, hard day she knows will come tomorrow.

—

The next morning Gretchen is sitting in her first class of the day, advanced English. She feels like a ton of bricks is crushing her chest and her eyes is burning with held back tears. This morning, before school, she had met up with Vince and shared her thoughts. She had thought he would agree with her, and see what she meant, because it was all so logical in her head. But clearly, Vince didn't want to see this her way.

He hadn't even been angry. She would've handled angry. He had been really, really sad. He had looked so confused, asking her what he did wrong, and begging her to try to make it work. But Gretchen had made up her mind, said how sorry she was, and ran off. And now she was sitting here, avoiding the questioning glances from her classmates. She had to find out where to go from here. What about the rest of her friend? They were all friends with Vince. Were they going to take his side? Was she going to end up going through senior year alone? She didn't take notice of this herself, but it seemed like her plan to focus more on school was already going down the drain.

—

At lunchtime about a week Gretchen didn't feel like going to the greens outside the cafeteria, since she knows all her friends will be there, and even if Vince isn't there, there will be questions, and she just can't deal with that yet. She's been avoiding her friends for a week, and is not ready to stop yet. She walks around school, aimlessly eating her lunch as she walks.

As she walks past a group of students, she hears a voice from her left.

«Hey, Grundler, looking sad. Want something to cheer you up?»

Gtechen jumps at the voice, and turns around to see who is speaking to her. She sighs as she sees the former, or, not so former Hustler Kid, now just HK. He's smiling slyly at her, and opens his coat.

«Got some real good stuff here for the start of school you know. Need something to wake you up? I got it. Need something to help you sleep? I got it. Just ask.»

Gretchen sighs. «I don't need either of that, thank you. Thanks for the offer though HK. See you around.»

Just as she's about to walk away she hears him ask one last question.

«What about something to help you forget Grundler? With a head like your I bet you could need it. Just some good old quality spliff. Nothing strong, just helps you relax, and be happy for a while yeah?»

Gretchen would never do drugs. She barely drank at parties. She knows some of her friends so it sometimes, but she have never tried. But right now, maybe it was what she needed to come back to her old self. In a moment of confused and sad daze, she turns back.

«How much?»

—

Gretchen had never felt so strange in her life. She probably should't have smoked it all at once, and not alone, since it was her first time doing this. But now, as she was walking around town feeling like her head was filled with cotton and her was a barely touching the ground. She felt lighter, yes, but something was still messing with her head. She seriously could not get Vince's face out of her head. What if breaking up with him really was a big mistake? Shit. She needed to do something. She should talk to him. Right now. If she only could remember the way to his house from here.

She starts to walk in the direction she's sure is right. Suddenly she hears a familiar voice from behind her.

«Hey, Gretch! What on earth are you doing around here at this time? And why have you been ignoring us since school started?»

Gretchen turns around and sees TJ walking in her direction. What is TJ doing here? Or, more relevant, what is she really doing her, right in the middle of the houses of TJ and Spin? Oh yeah, Vince. Vince!

«I'm finding Vince's house you see my dear TJ. I need to fix everything. Now.» Gretchen says, trying to act very seriously.

TJ's green eyes widens and he starts to smile. He shakes his head so his brown, messy hair dances around his head.

«Gretchen, why on earth have you been smoking weed? And don't life, I can seriously smell it from here.»

Gretchen suddenly feels really tired, and decides it's time to tell her friend what's been going on. After she's done, TJ looks at her with sympathy.

«You know Gretch, I could tell you that you make a mistake breaking up with Vince, but it seems like you've figured that one out for yourself. Lucky for you, I know Vince is just as bummed out as you, and all you need to do is tell him what you told me.»

«Okay, I will, I will. Would you be so kind to point out the direction to his house TJ?» Gretchen asks, suddenly in a hurry.

«BUT, not tonight. Right now what you need is a place to sleep this off. Lucky for you, Spin's parents are back in Italy to deal with some family stuff, so you can stay there. Come on, I'll take you» TJ offers smiling softly.

«That sounds smart. Do you think Spin have some potato crisps? I suddenly really crave some.»

—

The next morning Gretchen is sitting at Spin's kitchen table, head in her hands. Spin sits on the counter as usual, eating a pop-tart. She looks her friend up and down, her black hair falling nicely around her shoulders. Gretchen looks over at her friend, feeling like she should thank her or something. But Spin just smiles understandingly at her, her dark eyes glowing with understanding, and her face in a taunting smile. Only Spin can look so kind and so judging at the same time.

«You know Spin, I don't get how you do this so often, and at the same time seem so together. It's really awful, if you ask me» Gretchen eyes her friend with amusement.

Spin just smiles and shakes her head. She gets up, holds out her hand and takes Gretchen with her outside. Gretchen have changed into some of Spins more… well, subtle clothes. Just a black skirt and a white blouse. Spins usual style is a little more outgoing than Gretchen is comfortable with. Like today, she's wearing a black dress, simple, tied together at her back, fishnet stockings that's partly ripped up and some floral Doc Martens. Others would look really slutty in that, while she just looks cool. Completely without effort. What Gretchen would have given to look like that without trying.

As they walk out Spins front door, Gretchen is met with the last person she feels up to seeing now. Sitting at Spins porch steps, looking lost and sad sits Vince. Gretchen stops, and Vince clearly hears them, because he gets up and looks straight at her. Spin lets go of Gretchen's hand, and walks over to TJ's house.

Suddenly Gretchen is alone with Vince, and her head feels completely empty. That's new.

Vince looks over at her. «So, TJ said you needed to talk to me. I'm here, and I'm listening. Want to walk to school together?»

Gretchen nods, and they start to walk. TJ and Spin is already out of sight, so Gretchen guesses they tried to share TJ's skateboard again. She sighs, shakes her head and suddenly she can't hold it in anymore. She just opens her mouth and suddenly all her feelings and insecurities are pouring out. Vince doesn't interrupt once, just listens. When she's finished, he just keeps walking in silence for a while. Suddenly, he takes her arm, turns her around and looks her right in the eye.

«You know, it seems like you've been doing more than enough thinking for both of us. Believe it or not I do think myself too.» He smiles at her. «And I think, that if you still want to try this, I'm game. Really, I really want to do this. Because this summer was the best summer of my life, thanks to you. And the fact that you let what others might think change that is really sad. Fuck them Gretch. It's me and you, you know? Thats what matters. I'll always be there for you. Friends, or more. Because you make my life better»

Gretchen just stands there, stunned. She shakes her head and whispers: «I was so stupid to doubt us. I just want to forget the last week. I can't believe how stupid I've been. Will you forgive me?» She looks at him, nervously. As a answer he leans in and kiss her. Gretchen have never been more relived in her life.

Vince breaks away and smiles. «Are you ready to take on senior year with me Gretchen?» he asks.

She smiles. «Never been more ready.» She takes his hand.

«And hey. No more weed for you miss.» Gretchen looks startled, but Vince just laughs and kiss her again.

—

 _A/N: So, there it is. I hope you think it was okay, but anyway, please review! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2, Gus

_A/N: As always, thanks for reading! I really like writing this, but if you have suggestions, please, do tell, I really want it! Still don't own Recess, Disney does!_

—

 **Chapter 2, Gus**

The nervousness in the classroom is easy to sense. It's geometry, 4th year after all, and the first big test of the year. But for Gus Griswald it's a whole different kind of nervousness. He has decided that if this test goes well, he will reconsider his career in the army. The career that has been his destiny for as far as he can remember. Shit.

It's not that the army seems so bad. But it doesn't seem so good either, and that's the problem. Because teaching does. To him, that feels like a job where he, as himself, can really make a difference. But for that, he need good grades. Now, at his senior year, that is finally happening. At every test he's gotten B's and even A's. Not a single C or less. So, if he only can get higher than a C on this test…

As the test land on his desk he freezes. He barely dares to look at it. It feels like this could change everything. And when he finally looks at the test, everything does in fact change.

A.

He got an A.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. This means he's going to tell them. Everyone. His friends, his parents that he wants to go in a whole different direction with his life. Oh boy.

As the bell rings, he gets up and walks out. Lunchtime at the green with his friends means the time of truth, and he's ready to do that. As he walks by his teacher, he smiles and gives Gus a thumbs up. That gives Gus the last little pice of courage that he needs, and he goes out the door and approaches the cafeteria.

He get's his usual lunch, takes his tray and goes outside to the green at the back of the school, where he knows his friends will be. He sees them at once, sitting in the shadow of a big oak. He walks over and notices that everyone is there, including his girlfriend, Chipy. He smiles at her and gives her a kiss at the cheek. The others greet him before they fall back into a heated discussion about the basket team, and how Vince needs to tell this one freshman that he's not all that, and something about the same guy trying to hit on all the Ashleys at one party. The only one not involved in the discussion, but himself, is Spin, who is lying in the grass, her dark lined eyes staring up at the sky.

Suddenly, Gus remembers he has some things to talk to his friends about. He coughs, and everyone looks at him, curious.

«Not that this discussion doesn't seem very important, but I kind of have something to tell you.» Gus says with a laugh.

«Really? Is something wrong?» Chipy asks him.

«Yeah Gus, tell us what's been eating you lately, I've seen something is up.» Vince says, nudging his arm.

«It's nothing bad, really, but thanks for worrying guys.» Gus smiles at his friends. «But, this year, I've only got B's and A's at all my tests, including my geometry test I got back today and-«

«That's great Gus!» Mikey smiles, and pats his friend's back.

«Really remarkable, good work indeed.» Gretchen adds.

«Thanks guys, really. But what I was going to say, was that, well, getting these results have opened some doors for me. I'm actually thinking about not joining the army. I think I want to be a teacher instead.» Gus looks around at his friends, unsure what to expect.

Not one of them had anything bad to say about that though. They all said that he would be perfect, and that they were happy for him.

«But,» TJ asks, suddenly, «Why did you wait so long to tell us, and why do you still seem kind of nervous? Have you not told your dad yet?»

«There you've got it. I have no idea how to tell my dad. It's practically the one thing we're bonding over, and I'm not sure how well he will take this.» Gus looks down. Chipy squeezes his hans an smiles at him.

«I'm sure your dad will support you Gus, he really is a nice guy, deep down. You know that» She says.

Gus smiles at his friends. He's so thankful that he have all of them, because no one can make him feel as secure and welcome as them.

—

After dinner that same night, Gus is standing outside his fathers office. He's going to tell him, and he's going to do it now. He takes a deep breath, and knocks.

«Come in.» His fathers serious voice yells.

Gus enters and waves lamely. Seriously, who waves at their own father? Gus sighs at his own awkwardness, but his father doesn't seem to notice.

He looks up, and smiles at Gus. «Sit down son» he says, and gestures to the chair at the opposite of his own. Gus does as he is told and waits.

«I heard from your mother that you did very well on a test today. I'm proud of you, Gus.»

Gus looks over at his father with a surprised look. His father words means a lot to him, and gives him some extra courage.

«Thanks you dad. I wanted to talk to you about that, actually. You see, well, uhm, since my grades are picking up, that maybe, if it's okay, I've been thinking about going to the local college to be a teacher. Instead of joining the army. I… yeah.» Gus holds his breath looking at his father, searching in his face for a reaction.

«Gus, son.» His father starts. Oh dear, Gus thinks, here it comes.

«I think that's a wonderful idea son. I've been thinking about how the army might not be right for you, and I must say I am relived that you see it too.»

His fathers words makes Gus freeze. Did his father really just say that he wan't suited for the army? Didn't he think he was strong enough? How long had he thought about that? Suddenly the room feels to hot, and Gus needs to get out, out, now!

He shakes his head, gets up, and leaves in a rush, He storms past his mother, ignoring her calls and his fathers voice from upstairs. He is furious, not at all happy anymore, he just went from 100 to 0 real quick, and he just can't handle it. So he runs. He runs and runs, until he's not even sure where he is anymore, his chest feels like it's on fire and his legs won't keep him up anymore.

He falls down on a nearby bench, realizing he's at one of the lookout points in town. He sighs and puts his head in his hands. He can't believe this. This is what he wanted, for his father to accept him. And whine happens, it feels like someone punched him in his gut. Why couldn't he just be happy?

He sits like that for what feels like hours, with his head in his hands. When he finally looks up he nearly falls off the bench in shock. Beside him, since for for god knows when, is Spinelli. Her long, black hair is blowing in the wind and she's blowing smoke rings in the air. Just as Gus is about to ask what she's doing there, she turns to him, raises an eyebrow and offers him her cigarette.

He takes it, and takes a deep drag. He had actually quit a few months back, but he really needed it now. He gives it back to her, and leans against the bench.

«You know, my dad took it really well. He said it's fitting for me. More than the army.» Gus says. «But I'm not happy, because I'm just so fucking ungrateful. I ran away like a child, a stupid, spoiled child.»

Spin still doesn't say anything, she just looks at him, with that look in her eyes, like she knows everything. It scares him a bit actually. How she seems to know what to say without even saying it.

«I should go back, shouldn't I?» Gus asks her. She just nods, and gives him a small smile.

«Well,» Gus says, getting up, «thanks for listening, and see you later, huh?»

Spin just raises her hand as a same wave, and Gus smiles, walking off.

As he comes back to the house, he's really feeling stupid. But his parents are not mad. His father sits down with him at the kitchen table, and looks at him.

«Gus, I realize what I said sounded wrong,» he begins, slowly, «but I didn't mean that you wouldn't do well in the army. The army would have been lucky to have you. I just think that's not your call in life. It was mine, but that doesn't mean it have to be yours. And that's okay.»

Gus sits, looking shocked at his dad.

«Really?» Gus asks. «Is that really what you think?»

«I don't just think it, I know it son. You are brave, but you are also so kind, and smart. You need to use that.»

Gus smiles, and he's pretty sure he's never heard anything better his whole life.

—

 _A/N: Okay, so this was kinda standard, but I feel like this is a big part of growing up. Gus is such an interesting character with an interesting family, so I just really wanted to use that._

 _As always, thanks for reading, and please leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3, Mikey and Chipy

_A/N: Wow, chapter 3 already. This is going by fast, but I really love working on this! This is just a shiort and cute chapter, since these two chapters will be bigger in the second semester part! So, I don't own Recess, and happy reading!_

—

 **Chapter 3, Mikey and Chipy**

As the music slows down and the lights turn back on, it's like he wakes up, al over again. He looks around the room, smiling at his friends, as they're all clapping him on. He just finished practicing his solo for the fall show at the end of the month. He's hoary everyone likes it, but the only person he really cares about is not here today.

Susan, the girl that moved to town over summer, hadn't been in school for the last two days, out with a real bad flu. Mikey sighs, he can't help it, he just really misses her. Her grey eyes, her contagious laugh. Since they met this summer, they've been on a few dates, but nothing is official. It's killing him, really. He's decided that when she's back he's going to ask her if she wants to be with him. As a girlfriend.

This is terrifying to him, as he's never had a girlfriend before. He doesn't really know what to do, but he knows he wants to do it with Susan. As he walks out of glee practice he passes a window and catch his reflection. Groomed blonde hair, nice looking clothes and an average body. It's not really his looks he's insecure about though. It's everything else.

He knows he's they type to fall to fast and hard. It's happened before. He sighs, again, and enters his next class. He takes his usual seat next to Chipy. It's the only class they have together, so he enjoys to get some time ti speak to her. She's already sitting there, looking bored already. Mikey sits down next to her, and smiles halfheartedly.

Chipy notices something's wrong and raises her eyebrows. Since the teacher's still not here, she takes the opportunity to ask what's wrong. Mikey blurts out how he feels like he doesn't't know how to be a boyfriend and Chipy looks at him with sympathy.

«I actually get it you know.» She says. «How you feel. But sometimes it just comes natural, like with me and Gus. But maybe it's different if you don't know the person so well.»

Mikey sighs dramatically. «Exactly!» He exclaims.

Chipy smiles like she just had the best idea ever: «I could teach you!» she grins.

«Teach me… what?» Mikey says confused.

«The boyfriend 101 of course! Everything a girl want's and all that!»

Mikey can't help but laugh at her suggestion. «Bring it on then!»

«Lesson one after school today then. Meet me at the park».

—

As Chipy approaches the park that afternoon, she can't help but smile as she sees that Mikey is already there. Poor guy, so nervous. She waves at him, and he waves back, looking relived.

«Ready, my student?» She ask jokingly, as she giggles.

«Ready as I'll ever be.» Mikey sighs.

«Cheer up. That's lesson number one, actually. Don't worry about everything. It just makes us nervous too!» Chipy says. «Actually, I think we should make a list together. Like, rules. Or pointers. Do and don'ts. We each take a turn, and when we're at 10, we go through them. Ok?»

«Sounds fun!» Mikey smiles.

«I brought pen and paper, so let's get to it.» Chipy says, sitting down next to Mikey on the green. «I'll go first then. So, rule 1, don't overthink everything! So what's yours?»

They sit like that for a couple hours actually, laughing and writing, discussing and agreeing. After three hours, they can finally agree on a list.

 **Chipy and Mikey's 10 holy rules to dating**

 **1\. Don't overthink and stress about everything.**

 **2\. Surprise your partner once in a while. Don't get boring!**

 **3\. Never lie. Ever. Truth always comes out.**

 **4\. If you're insecure about something, tell your partner. Don't hold it back.**

 **5\. If there is something your not happy with, talk about it.**

 **6\. Keep romance alive, even after some time. Go on dates. Treat your partner right. Don't take them for granted.**

 **7\. Keep your common interests at life. Do things together that you both enjoy**

 **;) - Chipy**

 **8\. Meet their friends and family, and never talk badly about them.**

 **9\. Respect them, no matter what. Remember to listen.**

 **10\. Never, ever forget to tell them that you love and appreciate them.**

Later that night, Mikey is standing at the front door of Susan's house. His heart is beating in his ears, and his palms are sweating. He just rang the bell, and is about to put this list on a beta test.

This was going to be very interesting indeed, and, like Chipy said, if this all failed, at least they could give it to Gretchen and she could do some science on it. Just as Mikey is about to turn and leave, the door opens.

—

 _A/N: I'M SORRY THIS IS REALLY SHORT. I know, but the next one is quite serious, and I wanted to light things up a bit before that! And I know, to little history here, but each of these will get their own chapters in the nest part of the story, don't worry, I love these two!_

 _Thanks for reading, and keep with me please, better things are coming!_


	4. Chapter 4, Spinelli

_A/N: So, here comes the darker shit I guess. I know Spinelli have been very different and quiet in this story, so here comes the story on that. Not to bad though, but yeah, a little darker than the others. I have a little story with mental illnesses, but I've tried not to drag my personal experiences to much in to this fic, but I will use some of the things I know kind of. Idk, this got long and messy, I'll just get to it. Here we go._

 **Chapter 4, Spinelli**

—

Her eyes softly focuses on the ceiling. The white painted wood is slowly becoming more in focus as the seconds pass. She sits up and shakes her hair out of her eyes. Shit, her head hurts. As she looks straight ahead, into the big mirror on her wall, she feels exactly how she looks. Messy. Her eye makeup is smothered around her eyes, her hair is messy from the activities last night and her normally tanned skin looks pale and grey.

She only smiles as she sees the figure to her left in the mirror, right in the bed. He's still sleeping, peacefully, with a smile on is face. He doesn't know, he has no idea. Not because he doesn't care, because he does, really. But he's just so happy and busy, he doesn't really have any reason to think anything is wrong. She pushes his sandy brown hair out of his face, kisses his freckled cheek, and get's out of bed.

She walks into the big kitchen, puts some pop-tarts in the toaster and sits at her normal spot at the counter. As she stares into space she starts to wonder, why is she like this? She doesn't know why she doesn't speak much anymore, but in the end, it's just so much she wants to say she's scared that if she starts, she won't stop. It's not a problem with TJ though. There is nothing unspoken between them. When she's alone with him she feels alive again. Like when they're at the raves only they goes to, like last night. She can laugh, and talk, and she feels okay. And then she wakes up, and remember the real world. It's like going to sleep in a colorful world and wake up in black and white. And she doesn't even know why it is like that. The pop-tarts shoots up from the toaster and she gets of the counter to get her breakfast. She gets them out of the toaster and puts them on a plate.

«Oh, for me, you shouldn't have!» TJ's voice sounds groggy, but happy in her ear, as he wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her. She smiles and leans into him. «Good,» she says, «because I didn't.»

TJ looks shocked. «What, but, I'm hungry!» Spin can't help but laugh, and gives him one. «Fine, then. We can share?» TJ grins, takes one of the pop-tarts and kisses her softly on the cheek.

—

It's 3 pm, and Spin is walking around town aimlessly. TJ is at home with his family, having some celebration for Becky, but God knows why. She doesn't even know why she went out in the first place, but now that she is here walking around, she actually likes it. It gives her some peace.

Suddenly, she sees someone she knows. Chipy is sitting in a simple white dress, reading on a bench. Spin just walks over to her and sits down. She doesn't even know why. They won't talk. But she likes Chipy. She's real, and honest, and actually quite funny.

As Spin sits down, Chipy looks up from her book. Spin smiles smiles as she sees that it's the original Bram Stoker's Dracula. Full of surprises that one.

«Yeah, I am spending my Saturday reading in a park. Cliche, I know» Chipy says without looking up. Spin smiles, but stay quiet. «So, I heard your patrons are back in Italy. Family business Gus said. Must be nice to stay alone for a while.» Chipy says, looking up from her book. Spin just shrugs.

«Well, I know it would be heaven for me. My parents are like taken straight out from an angsty teenage drama. They would die if they found out half of the things I do, and if I don't get my A's they'll flip. Like, lock me up in my room every second I'm not at school flip. It sucks.» Chipy looks more angry than sad. Spin looks at her, and shakes her head. Sounds crazy. Sounds like a black and white world.

Chipy looks at her for a moment. Spin is only wearing one of TJ's t-shirts and an old pair of tights, that's kind of ripped. But she knows no one cares. Her image as the badass,and strange girl is basically untouchable anyway. She doesn't even know why, but people seem to like her like that.

«Why do you never speak anymore Spinelli?» The sudden voice startles her, both because she's not used to hearing her full name, and because the question is so up front.

She looks straight back at Chipy, and for the first time since school starts she says something to a part of the gang that is not TJ.

«I simply don't know how anymore. I just can't see the point.»

The answer surprisingly enough seems to strangely satisfy Chipy. «You know, I get that. And don't worry, nobody's really talking about it. But I must say, I do worry. You seem off. But you just take your time. It's going to come back to you. I has to hans't it?»

Spin simply nods. She is, again, at a loss of words.

—

A couple hours later Spin locks herself back into her house. She barley holds back a small scram as she sees that someone is sitting in the living room couch. At first she thinks her parents are home early, and feels sick. But then she realizes it's just TJ.

«TJ, what the hell are you doing here?» She half yells.

TJ looks up with a confused look on his face. «The glass door was open, I was just waiting for you. Then I found these.» He holds up some papers and Spin almost throws up when she realizes what it is. Her drawings. Her only escape. Dark, strange drawings, personal. Now he knows, and he is going to leave.

He has to, right? Nobody wants to be with a black and white girl. People wants colors. It's just the way of the world. Now, TJ is full of that, colors. He's happy and yellow, he's jealous and green, he's sad and blue and he's angry and red. She, she's just black and white. Dark, black and moping. Careless, free and white. And on top of all that she's silent. And alone. Not even her parents could stay with her anymore. Not that she blames them. They probably figured it out and left, before she turned them black and white too. And now, TJ would do the same. She couldn't food him anymore.

«Hey, did you hear a word of what I just said? Hello, Spin? You alright?» TJ is now standing in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face. She just raises her eyebrows and shakes her head apologizeing. Tj sighs and smiles.

«I was just saying that you are insanely talented. Why didn't you show me this before?» He smiles. Spin just looks at him, surprised. He liked it? Really?

«They're so fucking dark, I didn't think anyone would like them. They're like me, and I don't get why you even like me.» She says straight forward. TJ looks at her, calmly.

«You're not dark, not really. Neither are these. They're different. And deep. And shit, that's okay. Not everyone is easy to understand. You're not, but you never were. Your just growing up, a bit differently than others. But you're not dark. Never say that. You're awesome, funny, smart, smarter than you give yourself credit for, brave and kind. And I love you, Just like that, Don't ever change, not for anyone. Please. I love you.»

Just as TJ finishes his little speech, Spin kisses him. She can't help it. He is just everything she wants, and needs. And with him, there will maybe be some color in her world too.

—

 _A/N: Wow guys, it's so deep I can't even see it anymore. No, okay, jk. But I'm not sure how this turned out, so please review? Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5, Vince

_A/N: Wow, only two more chapters for part one! Here comes Vince, and next, and last for this part, will be TJ! Still don't own Recess!_

 **Chapter 5, Vince**

—

The boys locker room was always a messy place. The guys were messing around, yelling and shouting, laughing. They didn't need to be as serious as the tall, dark skinned boy who tried to get them to calm down and listen. They futures don't rely on the way things work out at the basket court. But his does.

He was their captain, and that means a lot of responsibility, but also great honors if the team does well. It means he will actually get a scholarship, and he will be able to go to the same school as his girlfriend, Gretchen, at a different program of course, but they will be together, and that's really all he can ask.

«Guys? GUYS!» Vince yells out in the locker room. «So, tomorrow is the biggest match of the semester. Do you feel ready? Are you ready to take on this?»

The team is really quiet for a while. They mumble some answers, but it's not enough. «You need to really want this guys! What's wrong with you today?» Vince tries again.

«We're sorry Vince,» Luke, a junior player tries to reason, «it's just, the team we're playing against haven't lost the fall championship in years! Do you really think we have a shot?»

Vince can't help but grin. «Well, that may be my friends, but I'm pretty sure they haven't met a team as good as ours in years either. So, if we go out there tomorrow, and play as we know we can, and we believe in this team, we will do this! Who's with me?»

As he yells the last part, the whole team cheers. Oh yes, this was going to be one for the history books. Vince could feel it.

—

Later that night, when Vince is sitting with his brother, Chad, in their kitchen, he jus can't seem to focus on the trig Chad is trying to teach him. His whole head is filled with basket and Gretchen. Nothing new there, really. But Chad seems to notice, and gives him a friendly shove in the shoulder.

«You know lil' bro, you should just go and see her tonight. Relax before the big game. You and I candy this another night, and it's not like we're getting anywhere tonight anyway, is it?» Chad says, smiling.

Vince looks at him gratefully. He couldn't bee more right, he needed to get out. «Thanks Chad, I'll be back tonight, yeah? Have a good one!»

Vince grabs his coat, and goes out the door. He automatically ends up at the way to Gretchen's house, and he guesses that's right. He needs to calm down and look at things like only Gretchen can get him too. Her logical ways always seems to calm him down.

But just as he is about to knock at her door, he freezes. Does he really want to bother her with this right now? She has a lot of big tests going on, and is constantly studying. She can't really do anything for him now, so he should leave her alone. Not that she would ever tell him to leave her alone, but right now, what Vince needed was just… air.

He turns around and starts to walk. The town is really nice at this time. But he needs someone to talk to, that's for sure. He picks up his phone and calls TJ. When TJ answers, he can hear the sound of Spinelli's voice laughing and shouting in the background, and he feels like he just interrupted something he shouldn't have.

«Hum hi Teej, I was, you know, wondering… but I can hear you're busy, so I'll just…»

«No, no dude, it's just Spin driving rainbow road, not what it sounds like! What do you need? Shoot some hoops to calm you down? Want to come over?»

Vince sighs, relived he didd't interrupt what he think he did. «Yeah dude, I'm a little on edge. What to grab a bite at Kelso's or something?»

TJ agrees happily, and they agree to meet there in 15 minutes.

As Vince walks into Kelso's a little while later, he sees his best friend already sitting there, but to his surprise, he's Spin.

«Heya TJ, did you forget your girlfriend?» Vince asks as he sits down. «Oh, no I just thought that maybe you needed to talk alone before the big game. This really is a game changer, right?»

Vince sighs, and nods. «It's all or nothing bro. You know, if I mess this up I most likely will not get my scholarship, and that means I won't be with Gretch next year.» TJ looks at him with sympathy. «I feel you man. But you will do great, the team has been awesome this year. If you play for everything, for Gretch, for school, and for your future, you will make it. I just know it.»

Vince smiles and shakes his head. «You never lost the leadership crap did you? But you're right tho. Thanks for saying that. But right now, I just need a burger, some sweet potato fries, and some hope for the future on the side!» Vince grins.

TJ nods. «Just remember one thing. You have to do this for you, and you only. Don't go anywhere you don't want to go, even for Gretch. But if that's what you really want, that's what you're going to do.»

Vince nods. He knows, he really wants this. Now, all he's got to do is to night for it.

—

The locker room is quiet. It's never this quiet in here. But everyone is looking to their captain, waiting for him to say something. They're all on edge tonight, but they're all ready. This is it.

Vince get's up on one of the benches, and everyone turns to look at him. «Okay guys, tonight is the night! I really hope all of you are half as exited as I am! This is not just a game to us, is it? It's what we got. It's what we want, and what we love. That is what you guys need to remember out there! This sounds like some coach from elementary, but seriously, you do this because you love it, so if you try to have fun, you will do well. The other team is just here to win, right? Well we're here to prove something bigger. That dreams are possible, and that we change the fact that we haven't won this match in many years! We'll make our school proud, our families and friends proud, but most of all, we will make ourself proud! WHO'S WITH ME?!»

The cheering in the locker room fills Vince with so much adrenaline, he just feels it. This is it, and irt's going to be awesome.

Eyes on the price LaSalle. Eyes on the price.

—

 _A/N: I'M SORRY IF I MESSED UP. I know nothing about basket and high school games, so I tried, haha! But I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for reading! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6, TJ

_A/N: Last chapter of part one! Wow, can't believe this! Thanks for sticking with me here, and I hope you like this chapter!_

 **Chapter 6, TJ**

—

The school hallway is crowded as always. TJ walks through without a second thought though. Compared to many others he didn't hate High School. He had so many friends here. From the kids from Third street, to the people he met Freshman year, and of course his best friends. That's seems to be the problem from him these days. He has no idea what to do next. No plan. That's pretty terrifying for him.

He walks into the classroom for his first class of the day, American History. He sits at his usual spot at the back of the classroom. He's one of the first ones there, for a change. He takes out his books and them his phone. No new messages.

Last night had been the night of Vince's big game, and they had done outstanding. The big win had caused a huge celebration party after, so no wonder people are a little late. TJ had not been in the mood to party, since he was just so worried, for his future. Everyone seems to know exactly what to do with their lives, and where to go from here. It's weird for him to be the one without a plan.

As his train of thoughts ends, his girlfriend walks into the room with another group of students. Everyone looks tired and hungover, but not her. She's really something else. Her long, black hair is looking perfect, her coaled eyes gleaming, and that smile, the one that makes him feel like she knows everything. And she probably does. She's really smart, he know's that. Not just book smart, but people smart, if that's even a thing. He looks at her ripped black jeans and floral Doc Martens, the grey SUM 41 t-shirt she took from him a while ago, and he just have to smile. He's seriously the luckiest guy alive.

She walks over to him, smiles at him and sits down in front of him. She turns around in her chair, and just as she's about to say something the teacher walks in and she turns back to not draw attention. TJ sighs, He really needs to talk to her about this too. He have no idea what she wants to do with her life either. They haven't really discussed it, being to busy parting and just enjoying their lives. But now it was time to get a little serious, and he knew she knew that too.

It was just not something he looked forward to do, since he had not idea what to do himself and it was dragging him down. He knows they don't have any more classes together today, and lunch won't be a good time since it's always spent with all their friends. He quickly writes a note to her, saying to meet him at his basement later that day.

—

TJ sighs happily as he steps out of his car, and sees his house waiting. It's a rainy November day and the lousy water isn't really helping with his bad mood and troubled thoughts. Since he knows Spin is finished earlier than him Thursdays, he hopes she's already in his basement. She has a key, so she can come and go as she likes. His parents don't know, but he knows they both love her, so they probably wouldn't make a big deal about it anyway.

Their house is built on a ground that makes some of the basement at ground level, so it has a door of it's own. TJ basically lives there, with the TV room, bathroom and a bedroom he doesn't really need to leave except for when he's hungry. It's really nice to have some privacy, and he knows he's luck.

As he enters the basement he doesn't hear the sound of the TV and feels sad, thinking that Spin isn't there yet. But as he walks into the TV room he sees her, sitting on the couch, crossed legged and bent forward. Her hair is falling in front of her face, so he can't really see what's she's doing. When she hears him, she looks up and smiles. TJ smiles back, seeing that she's drawing. She's really talented at that. He leans down to kiss her and sits down next to her. She puts the drawing away and looks at him.

«So, that note seemed serious. Anything up?» she asks. He shrugs. «The party last night, everyone was talking about what they're going to do next fall. I guess I just wanted to ask you about that to.» he says carefully.

She bites her lip and looks down. «I've been meaning to talk to you about that. My art teacher sent my drawings to a school that have an amazing art program. I never really thought anything about it you know, it's really hard to get in. But today she told me, I got an early acceptation.» She looks up at him with a unfamiliar insecurity in her eyes.

TJ stares at her for a while, before he grins and hugs her tight. «Spin, that's really fucking awesome! Congrats!» he smiles. But she doesn't.

«Don't say that. I don't think I'm going there. You see… it's in London TJ. I'll have to move to London.» She whispers the last part. TJ is stunned, trying to suppress the sinking feeling inside. He looks at her, and takes her hands. «Spinelli. You love London. You love art. You're amazing at it, and you got an opportunity here that won't come again. Nothing pains me more than to see you go, but I think you'll always regret it if you don't.»

She looks at him with broken eyes, kisses him, and whispers something about needing to think this through on her own. As she leaves, TJ turns and hits a pillow with all his might, trying not to scream of sadness.

—

At dinner that night it's just him and Becky. Fun TJ just sits and shove the Chinese takeout around at his plate. Becky's eyeing him, but she's not saying anything- After a while TJ get's tired of it and looks up her her.

«Why don't you just ask? I know you want to!» her burst out. Becky just raises her eyebrows at him calmly. «Well, I figured you'd just snap at me, but since you did that anyway, I might as well ask. What's brining you down bro?»

TJ sighs. «Sorry,» he begins. «But everything is a mess. Everyone of my friends knows what to do with their life, where to go, and i'm just stuck. And now I found out that Spin was accepted into an great art school in fucking London. It sounds stupid, but I just can't loose her damn it.»

Becky looks at him. «Well Dork, it does sound stupid. Because the solution here is pretty clear, at least to me.» TJ looks up. «Please, if you have a great idea, do tell sis.» He says, feeling defeated.

«Okay,» Becky says. «First a few questions. Firstly, do you want to go to college even though you haven't decided on a major?»

TJ shurgs. «Yeah, I gues. Yeah.»

«Okay, so, you really love Spinelli don't you?» Becky asks, straight forward.

«Yes.» No hesitation from TJ this time.

«Well then, why the hell don't you apply on the same Uni as her? Or any Uni in London, there is so many great ones there. You can just start out, and then maybe you'll find your way pretty fast. Not everybody knows what to do with their life senior year TJ.»

TJ looks at her as if she just grew a unicorn horn. He could do that? Of course he could. Shit, why hadn't he thought of that? It's weird how love can cloud your head, really. He gets up, the food long forgotten. He hugs his sister, and rushes out the door, he has to find Spin. he has to find her now. Becky just shakes her head, smiling at her brother. Stupid boys.

TJ is running to Spins house, knocking at her door before he even has time to think about what he's going to say. Her mom opens, TJ didn't even know she was back yet.

«Hi Mrs. Spinelli, is Spin is?» He pants. «Nice to see you back by the way!»

«Hello dear, it's nice to see you to! She's up in her room, just go up honey.» He thanks her and runs up to find Spin.

As TJ knocks on the door to her room he feels insecure. What if she doesn't want him to come? Shit, shit, sh-

His desperate thoughts end with her opening the door. She looks at him, relived. She's changed into her PJ's, just a big old t-shirt from him and some shorts, but she still looks stunning. She always does.

«Spin,» he nervously starts, «I want to to know I meant every word I said. You have to go alone. But… but you don't have to go alone. I really want to, if you want to that is, I mean… Shit, what I'm trying to say is, well, I want to come with you! I'll take some courses until I figure out what I want, but I really want to do that with you…» He looks at her, feeling sick of nervousness.

Spin just looks at him, and slowly, her face turns into a smile. So much relief is showing in her face and she throws herself at him, kissing him and hugging him.

«There is nothing I want more TJ. Fucking hell I love you.»

And with that, TJ knows. It will all be okay, because no matter what happens, he will have her. And really, for now, that's all he needs.

—

 _A/N: Oh dear, this was emotional. A lot of my friends are moving away to study this fall, so this was hard to write. But here it is. Part one. I hope you all like it, thanks so much for reading. I will start working on part two soon, and I will start posting when I have some chapters ready, so I won't fall to much behind. But until that, maybe I'll post some One shots or something, because I really like writing about these guys._

 _Until next time then!_

 _-Emilie_


End file.
